More Than Miles
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: Based off of the song "More Than Miles" by Brantley Gilbert. What if Austin got a job offer in Hollywood to follow his dream, what does he think about while he's driving there, and what does his best friend, Ally, truly mean to him? Future Auslly


**This fanfiction is based off of the song "More Than Miles" by Brantley Gilbert. If you've ever heard it, if you didn't see the connection listen again. I thought it was an amazing match for if Auslly and that it would be perfect for the situation of Austin leaving Ally and trying to make a career for himself but feeling horribly leaving Ally behind.**

"Bye, Trish. Bye, Dez," I hugged my friends goodbye and Ally walked me to her front porch, where I had met with all my closest friends before leaving for Hollywood. Jimmy Starr had offered my an irresistible offer to record in L.A. and I was so excited, well, mostly. Ally and I had been getting closer recently, I mean I've always liked her, and more recently I've felt that it was in even more than just a "friend" sense, and I was pretty sure that Ally was feeling the same way, too. I guess I'll never know.

Ally hugged me and picked up my guitar from where it was leaning on a bench, I picked up the last of my suitcases and prepared myself to leave.

"Austin, I'm going to miss you so much," Ally said. I questioned whether I saw a tear in her eye. "I want you to have this," she grabbed her favorite stuffed dolphin from the bench and held it out to me, "just in case you're ever lonely or anything," she smiled and I hugged her again. It was a real risk, but when we finally released each other, I leaned down and gently touched her lips with my own. She gasped a little, then followed suit, pressing her lips back against mine. Separating, I gazed at her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and, before I got too wrapped up in the emotion, shook my head and grabbed my suitcase. Ally handed me my guitar and waved as I loaded the backseat and moved to the front door. I returned the wave and, seeing Trish and Dez in the window, blew a kiss to all of them, then I climbed in and started the engine.

I had been driving for hours, only keeping myself sane with the music on the radio and a picture of Ally from years ago. She was smiling with her hands on her hips and just looked so young and happy. I slowly tore the tape from the dashboard and folded the picture into the cup holder, knowing that the more I looked at her face, the more I would want to turn around, her memory would take control over my own conscious mind. Thinking about her just made me remember our goodbyes from a few hours ago, crushing my heart when I thought about her still crying on her front porch. I knew it would take a long, long time to get over her, if I ever did.

But I'm on my way to Hollywood, I've wanted this since I was just a little kid, this was my dream, right? I thought it was, I've always thought that performing was my dream. But Ally was my everything, she was my muse, my songwriter, my best friend, and I knew that every song that I wrote or sang would only remind me of her. I looked back at Dougie the Dolphin then to the six string guitar in my passenger seat, where I wished with all my heart Ally was sitting. I blinked for a couple seconds longer than I should have, knowing I was on a pretty deserted highway, and let myself pray for some kind of answer, if that could help in any way. I opened my eyes and checked all around me, for no reason besides boredom, then caught a glimpse of the mirror, and couldn't help but think that there is so much more than miles in my rearview.

I was talking to myself after a while, swearing that this is what I wanted, that this is my dream and it always has been. Trying desperately not to buy into the doubts that flooded every single thought in my mind. But I couldn't keep from wondering why I was so jealous of all the headlights headed south, back towards Florida.

I kept telling myself that this is my dream and that I wanted to go to Hollywood, I wanted to make music and sell millions of albums. Just then, a song that I've heard a million times came on the radio and I started singing along, having never thought about who or what it was about before, but realizing that it was all about love. I could only picture Ally's face and again, found myself staring at my rearview window, watching the red lights.

I changed my lane quickly, realizing that I shouldn't be heading towards that exit, without any regards or checking my mirrors. A honk from the sole car that was my only company warned me of my ignorance, but I didn't care. I looked at my rearview again and again, seeing only Ally's face in the darkness that was settling over the highway, and I realized just how much I love her, just how much I need her next to me.

I switched back to the exit lane and drove down the circle, turning around and heading back to Miami. I got back on the opposite side of the highway, in no doubt that my decision was the right one. Ally is everything to me, I need her next to me, I need to be with her. Every song that played on the radio while I was driving was Ally, every melody or lyric that I've dreamt up or written was all Ally. Ally is in everything I do and everything I see. I looked at the guitar again, confident that Ally belonged there and would be there soon, the guitar could stay in the back. Now I know what I'm supposed to do, who and what my real dream is. Whether or not I left something amazing by turning around, I looked back in my rearview and saw the red lights, no longer jealous or where they were going. There was only so many miles between me and my real dream, Ally.

**Alright, I know it ins't very good, but I worked pretty hard on it and I ****_love_**** reviews so you know what to do. If you love the song as much as I do, or have even heard it, I would love to know your opinion and if you think I did justice to it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
